villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Nagi Ando
Nagi Ando is a main character and antagonist of the movie Sadako 3D 2, replacing Sadako in that role. Nagi is a demonic child claimed to be Sadako's heir and daughter. She is portrayed by Japanese child actress Kokoro Hirasawa. History Background Nagi was born from Akane in Asakawa General Hospital. After her birth, she attacks and kills the nurse as well as several other people in hospital and renders Akane in comatose state. Takanori blames Nagi for Akane's condition, and brings her to his younger sister, Fuko. He distances himself from Fuko, and Nagi and begins to work as a security guard at Asakawa Hospital as well as Akane's caretaker. Killing Spree Fuko cares for Nagi and enrolls her in Yuki kindergarten, but she sensed there is something very wrong with Nagi due to her distancing herself from humans, liking to draw strange imagery, and being always present near people who died. Worse, Yuna, one of bullies who teased her about her mother's death was found dead in the nearby river. More deaths start to occur, from Nagi's babysitter to a train full of people, which Nagi had foreshadowed in her drawings she drew during her psychological test with Dr. Kamimura. She also says that Dr. Kamimura, as well as everyone else, will die, hinting that Nagi caused those deaths. Nagi's actions attracted the autority's attention where Detective Mitsugi Kakiuchi is assigned to investigate the case. He questions Detective Yugo Koiso, who is disabled following his own investigations of a similar case five years before. Koiso tells Kakiuchi that the suicides are linked to Sadako Yamamura, who almost possessed Akane as her vessel so she might be reborn in the world. Seconds later, a force sent by Nagi pushes Koiso's wheelchair through a set of stairs to his death. Kakiuchi finds the security camera recording before the train accident and spots Nagi looking at the camera before the recordings become distorted, further hinting that Nagi has masterminded the accident. He tries to question Takanori about Nagi and Akane, but he refuses to disclose anything other than Akane's death. As he hurries up ahead, he accidentally drops his trash bags, revealing bundles of black hair. While Fuko is cleaning Takanori's room, she finds a locked up wardrobe that contains a photo of Takanori, Akane, and baby Nagi, as well as several letters for Takanori from Seiji Kashiwada asking about Nagi's well-being. Relation to Sadako Fuko later visit Kashiwada when he was waiting for his execution for his murder of young women five years before. The man described himself as Nagi's "fan", claiming that Nagi is Sadako's child: knowing that Sadako tried to reincarnate herself, Akane allowed the onryo to possess her so she can fight her from the inside. Eventually, Akane became pregnant and delivered Nagi, but she can never reunite with her mother again lest Sadako will be reborn. Takanori also reveals that Nagi is not actual perperator for the deaths. The next day, Fuko discovers Nagi is missing, while Takanori finds her roaming in the Asakawa Hospital. He is attacked and brutally beaten by Kakiuchi, who wants to kill Nagi and Akane to stop the curse, revealing that his wife (the woman killed in the beginning) had died from the curse and he himself is also cursed. Nagi escapes and reunites with Fuko, who allows Nagi to reunite with her mother. However, Akane is shot before she could reach Nagi by Kakiuchi, who promptly commits suicide. As the whole room is flooded by blood pouring from Sadako's well, Nagi is taken by Sadako, but Fuko manages to save her. While protagonists believed that Sadako may be the true perperator for the deaths, Nagi is still held responsible for later killings, and it's revealed that Nagi is not Sadako's biological child. Victims # Unnamed nurse # Unnamed man # Kakiuchi's wife # Yuna # Unnamed woman # Igarashi # Yugo Koizo # Train full of people # Fumika Kamimura # A group of nurses # Akane Ayukawa # Mitsugi Kakiuchi Gallery kt8zesFZKsI.jpg|Infant Nagi. tQMckmL3d1U.jpg oX9cL37C5Qg.jpg|Nagi spits out hair and kills the nurse. SezQCmnSPdQ.jpg|Infant Nagi with Akane and Takanori. hbrZOnnxkWk.jpg|Nagi insde the ring. -gH4wgd66T0.jpg 9rxvpzHypNo.jpg 8Sr8P1NmWn8.jpg otmgnU_z2vY.jpg|Nagi drawing. 6EeQ1sVK9Y0.jpg ZFPDRHp_ofI.jpg n7IhPbkoEwI.jpg| Nagi with Yuna. XIdLPx8lzko.jpg GOHXRRvIGWg.jpg|Nagi looks at Yuna. L0z25ywX76s.jpg -a-hI4E2he8.jpg 33AsH4Yo9V8.jpg IXM7eh0UqBg.jpg FsvhiQcdPHE.jpg kgKhjIzUCk0.jpg jVkfYV6RWgQ.jpg|Nagi sits in front of Fuko's laptop, using it to send out a curse. zcFdsJFw_IE.jpg 3Lj15alGBx4.jpg ap74-d9hP5w.jpg kqQtPgX3bYk.jpg uPKqX4jLhg8.jpg|Nagi using Kakiuchi's wife's laptop. IbOJN8BR2tU.jpg|Nagi's reflectiion appears in a knife which she uses to kill Kakiuchi's wife. yFA_mFN3IxY.jpg|Nagi in the forest after killing Yuna. TTpi3Qxh9Sg.jpg|Ditto 0M2itb7bU7g.jpg|Nagi with Igarashi. hD4EYcCa4Jg.jpg SVW4Zx4nDdA.jpg|Nagi using Igarashi's laptop. O89koU-SSVs.jpg 68bRCCXTklY.jpg 7UZmj0frANU.jpg qoxtxEtRkuc.jpg zAh5fD2oug8.jpg|Nagi after killing Koizo. O00tvUfVnKI.jpg|Nagi with Kamimura. EzCVQSSQF-w.jpg 4RIiHhlU8GQ.jpg oSOuDxQESQE.jpg HSS_WR2dXmo.jpg ru_nyRHrvKA.jpg|Kamimura is disturbed by Nagi. iDj5hND9-cs.jpg| Nagi appears in the metro. JMzBatGddSg.jpg UC9TnS3myEA.jpg inL-kDmLhHg.jpg caTm6Y46M5A.jpg|Nagi looks in the camera. i4Uwh69b-b8.jpg|Nagi comes to Fuko after the train incident. rBt5XQ3qk54.jpg R9YyNN2FTSA.jpg 3Qj3aO3R-_I.jpg|Nagi is seemingly sleeping. bVZXSiSHiqE.jpg|Nagi emerges from a laptop and screams at Fuko. -qp0IYjwfk8.jpg|Nagi with Sadako. eFO2Uj7m5TQ.jpg PEr41j0zKFI.jpg nIJ-FsaqSeM.jpg VqJZ3DOwt8o.jpg 6N0S5VR-qtU.jpg|Nagi laughs at Fuko. lcFgzFogLNQ.jpg|Nagi at Yuki kindergarten. JXwP1zZ89ws.jpg 2W-dkKRq0Do.jpg|Nagi looks at Kakiuchi. nLzCRKjsJug.jpg|Nagi with Fuko on a shore. 5vk6J4iaM98.jpg gXYxc9rue8g.jpg 3R4KkJ37hEI.jpg|Nagi at Asakawa Hospital. ejyeW4b6Wew.jpg tgekuSIkk8A.jpg L4KxoMRdBcQ.jpg|Fuko and Nagi entering Akane's room. UGZtbIny39s.jpg|Nagi furious due to Akane's death. pt9kLI3a33w.jpg|Nagi with Sadako. qF1OpGs9tAk.jpg iskX9hoaCu4.jpg G0H5w18Tvvo.jpg Category:Demon Category:Paranormal Category:Murderer Category:Magic Category:Kids Category:Female Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Energy Beings Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Horror Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Psychics Category:Successful Category:Enigmatic